As shown in related art in FIG. 7, an in-cell touch display apparatus 700 includes a display driving integrated chip (IC) 703, a plurality of touch sensor units 705 in a matrix, and a substrate 707. Each of the touch sensor units 705 is electrically connected to the display driving IC 703 through a connecting line 708 extended from the touch sensor unit 705. However, a better structure of the in-cell touch display apparatus is needed for acquiring greater uniformity and a greater brightness of the display effect. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.